familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Springfield Township, Union County, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 14, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 138 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = |latd = 40.697899 |longd = -74.33452 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07081Look Up a ZIP Code, United States Postal Service. Accessed August 30, 2011. |area_code = 862/973 and 908 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3403970020 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed October 31, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0882213 |website = http://www.springfield-nj.us |footnotes = }} Springfield Township is a township in Union County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the township's population was 15,817, the highest recorded at any decennial census. Springfield was formed as a township on April 14, 1794, from portions of Elizabeth Township and Newark Township, while the area was still part of Essex County, and was incorporated as one of New Jersey's first 104 townships by an Act of the New Jersey Legislature on February 21, 1798. It became part of the newly formed Union County on March 19, 1857, with portions remaining in Essex County used to create Millburn. Other portions of the township have been taken to form New Providence Township (November 8, 1809, now known as Berkeley Heights), Livingston (February 5, 1813), Summit (March 23, 1869) and Cranford (March 14, 1871).Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 240. Accessed February 12, 2012. The little known, but extremely critical, Battle of Springfield was fought here, the last of many battles of the American Revolutionary War to be fought in New Jersey. Springfield is the home of the Baltusrol Golf Club, which was the host to the 2005 PGA Championship. It has also hosted other golf major championships, including the U.S. Open, held on seven occasions at Baltusrol, most recently in 1993. Golfweek magazine ranked Baltusrol as the 36th best in its 2010 rankings of the "Best Classic Courses" in the country."2010 Golfweek’s Best Classic Courses", Golfweek Magazine, March 11, 2010. Accessed March 16, 2010. New Jersey Monthly magazine ranked Springfield as the 85th best place to live in New Jersey in its 2010 rankings of the "Best Places To Live" in New Jersey."Best Places to Live 2010", New Jersey Monthly, February 11, 2010. Accessed March 16, 2010. History Springfield is celebrated as the site of a Battle of Springfield between the American Continental Army and British forces on June 23, 1780. The British, under Hessian General Wilhelm von Knyphausen, advanced from Elizabethtown about 5 o'clock in the morning. They were opposed by General Nathanael Greene, but owing to the superior number of the enemy he was compelled to evacuate Springfield, which was then burned by the British. During the action the Rev. James Caldwell, chaplain in the New Jersey brigade, is said to have distributed the Watts hymn books from the neighboring Presbyterian Church among the soldiers for wadding, saying at the same time, "Now put Watts into them, boys." This battle prevented further advance on the part of the British. The American loss was about 15 and that of the British about 150. Some historical landmarks from the Revolution still stand: the Cannon Ball House, which has since been converted into a museum was (according to the township's official website) "Built circa 1741 and served as a farmhouse at the time of the Revolutionary War. During the Battle of Springfield (June 23, 1780) the British used it as a hospital. ... It was one of only three buildings left standing when all others including the Presbyterian Church where Reverend James Caldwell had taken Watts hymnbooks for rifle wadding, were set on fire. ... In later years the house became a tavern to serve travelers on Morris (Ave) Turnpike. The farmland was later sold off, and it served then as a private residence. The property was acquired by the Springfield Historical Society in 1955. It has become known as The Cannon Ball House because a cannonball was found on the west side embedded in a beam. ... The Cannon Ball House has five revolutionary era rooms, some American Civil War items, early tools, a Battle diorama and a colonial garden. It has just been (1998) renovated to its original appearance and color."Township of Springfield History, Township of Springfield. Accessed December 4, 2005. Springfield's First Presbyterian Church, which had been burned by the British, was rebuilt, using much of the original structure and it remains at # 210 Morris Avenue to this day. The statue of a Continental Soldier out front is the smallest state park in New Jersey. Geography The Township of Springfield is located on the northern edge of Union County and is bordered by Millburn to the north in Essex County, by Union Township to the east, by Kenilworth to the southeast, by Westfield and Cranford to the south, by Mountainside to the southwest and by Summit to the northwest. Springfield Township is located at (40.697899,-74.33452). According to the United States Census Bureau, the township had a total area of 5.193 square miles (13.449 km2), of which, 5.174 square miles (13.400 km2) of it is land and 0.019 square miles (0.049 km2) of it (0.37%) is water. Demographics 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $84,038 (with a margin of error of +/- $8,139) and the median family income was $111,359 (+/- $8,121). Males had a median income of $74,335 (+/- $7,959) versus $62,859 (+/- $6,250) for females. The per capita income for the township was $46,393 (+/- $3,175). About 2.9% of families and 6.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 1.9% of those under age 18 and 5.6% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Springfield township, Union County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 12, 2012. 2000 Census As of the 2000 United States Census there were 14,429 people, 6,001 households, and 4,014 families residing in the township. The population density was 2,801.8 people per square mile (1,081.8/km²). There were 6,204 housing units at an average density of 1,204.7 per square mile (465.1/km²). The racial makeup of the township was 89.72% White, 3.72% African American, 0.02% Native American, 4.69% Asian, 0.96% from other races, and 0.89% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.14% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Springfield township, Union County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 12, 2012. There were 6,001 households out of which 27.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.9% were married couples living together, 7.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.1% were non-families. 28.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.98. In the township the population was spread out with 20.6% under the age of 18, 4.7% from 18 to 24, 29.4% from 25 to 44, 24.7% from 45 to 64, and 20.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 89.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.0 males. The median income for a household in the township was $73,790, and the median income for a family was $85,725. Males had a median income of $55,907 versus $39,542 for females. The per capita income for the township was $36,754. About 1.8% of families and 3.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 1.0% of those under age 18 and 5.8% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government The Township of Springfield is governed under the Township form of government with a five-member Township Committee. The Township Committee is elected directly by the voters in partisan elections to serve three-year terms of office on a staggered basis, with one or two seats coming up for election each year.2005 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2005, p. 94. At the Organization meeting usually held on the first day of January, the committee elects their Chairman, who by courtesy is called Mayor, but the official title is "Chairman of the Township Committee".Springfield Municipal Government, Township of Springfield. Accessed April 12, 2006. , the members of the Township Committee are Mayor Ziad Andrew Shehady (R, term ends December 31, 2014), Deputy Mayor Jerry Fernandez (R, 2012), David Amlen (D, 2013), Richard Huber (D, 2013) and Marc Krauss (R, 2012).Mayor/Township Committee, Springfield Township. Accessed April 10, 2012.Government: Roselle Park – Winfield, Union County, New Jersey. Accessed February 12, 2012. Federal, state and county representation Springfield Township is located in the 7th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 21st state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 9. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=64 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 64, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Education The Springfield Public Schools serve students in kindergarten through twelfth grade. Schools in the district (with 2009-10 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsData for the Springfield Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed August 30, 2011.) are Edward V. Walton Early Childhood Center (grades Pre K-2; 632 students), James Caldwell Elementary School (3-5; 212), Thelma L. Sandmeier Elementary School (3-5; 234), Florence M. Gaudineer Middle School (6-8; 483) and Jonathan Dayton High School (9-12; 597). All of the township's schools are named after famous Springfieldians. For instance, the township's High School is named after Jonathan Dayton, a famous regional patriot, and one of the signers of the United States Constitution. Adjacent to Florence M. Gaudineer Middle School is Saint James the Apostle School, a Catholic school serving grades Pre K thru 8 with an enrollment of 148 students, operating under the auspices of the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark.Saint James the Apostle School. Accessed May 30, 2008.Union County Elementary Schools, Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark. Accessed August 30, 2011. Transportation A number of major highways and roadways pass through Springfield, including Interstate 78, U.S. Route 22, Route 24, and Route 124, as well as CR 509 Spur and CR 577. New Jersey Transit provides bus service to the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan in New York City and to points in New Jersey including Newark Penn Station. Parking is available for a fee at a municipal lot near the center of town (Hannah Street and Center Street) and in the Duffy's Corner lot at Morris and Caldwell place, which provide easy access to all New Jersey Transit buses that run through town. Annual permits are available from the town hall. Although there is no train station in Springfield, the Millburn and Short Hills New Jersey Transit stations are located nearby although neither allows commuter-hour parking for out of town residents and very limited parking hours even on weekends. The closest stations that allow out-of-town residents access to parking are Maplewood and Summit, although both also are full to capacity very early on weekdays. The 70 provides access from the center of town to NJ Transit's Summit and Millburn stations; Eastbound it terminates at NJ Transit's Newark Penn Station with connections to Amtrak, NJT NY trains and to PATH (Port Authority Trans-Hudson). The town also runs a jitney M-F during morning and evening rush hours from the community pool to NJ Transit's Short Hills Station. NJ Transit buses 65, 66 and 70 (to Newark), the 114 (to Midtown Manhattan's Port Authority Bus Terminal) and local service on the 52 route also run along the town's major roadways.Union County Bus/Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed August 30, 2011. Newark Liberty International Airport is approximately east of Springfield. Historical transportation The Rahway Valley Railroad passed through the community, and during the early 20th Century offered both freight and passenger service, but is currently out of service. A trolley line called the Morris County Traction Company, ran trolley service through Springfield to/from Newark and Morris County, in the early part of the 20th Century. Notable people Notable current and former residents of the Township of Springfield include: * Lou Campanelli, basketball coach.Jacobson, Steve. "Put College Before Coach", Newsday, February 17, 1993. Accessed January 27, 2011. "In the locker room the coach, who grew up in Springfield, N.J., flung the lunches and kicked them." * George A. Halsey (1827–94), represented New Jersey's 5th congressional district in Congress, 1867–1869 and 1871-1873.George Armstrong Halsey, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed June 27, 2007. * Dina Matos (born 1966), former First Lady of New Jersey.Capuzzo, Jill P. "The Tangled Journey Of a Governor's Wife", The New York Times, November 7, 2004. Accessed December 30, 2007. "The McGreeveys will be moving out of Drumthwacket, the governor's Greek Revival mansion in Princeton, and go their separate ways -- she to a red-brick ranch she bought for an undisclosed price in Springfield, Union County." * Dylan O'Brien (born 1991), actor, best known for his role in MTV's hit show, Teen Wolf. * Herbert I. Olarsch, Executive Director of the New Jersey Turnpike Authority (1993–1994)."Debra Olarsch and Paul Denson Marry, The New York Times, November 25, 1990. Accessed April 10, 2012. "Debra Marcie Olarsch, a daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Herbert I. Olarsch of Springfield, N.J., was married last evening to Paul Winfield Denson, a son of Dr. and Mrs. H. Bruce Denson of Woodcliff Lake, N.J." * Claudio Reyna (born 1973), professional soccer player.Whiteside, Kelly. USA's Reyna personifies perseverance, USA Today, June 2, 2006. Accessed August 30, 2011. "Reyna's father, Miguel, is from Argentina, where he played professionally, and his mother, Maria, is from Portugal. His parents immigrated to New Jersey in the late 1950s, then settled a decade later in Springfield, N.J., where Reyna was raised." * Jeffrey Ross (born 1965), comedian (born Jeffrey Ross Lifschultz).Witchel, Alex. "FIELD TRIP; Give Me That Lower East Side Mix", The New York Times, January 27, 2002. Accessed April 10, 2012. "Unfortunately, they weren't around long. His mother died of leukemia when Mr. Ross was 14, his father of a cerebral hemorrhage when his son was 19. After Mr. Ross graduated from Boston University, his grandfather moved into the family home in Springfield, N.J.; the two were inseparable." * George Erik Rupp (born 1942), former President of Rice University and Columbia University, who has headed the International Rescue Committee since 2002.Kleinfeld, N. R. "Man in the News; Theologian as Educator: George Erik Rupp", The New York Times, February 2, 1993. Accessed February 20, 2011. "George Erik Rupp was born in Summit, N.J., on Sept. 22, 1942, and grew up in Springfield, N.J." * Gabe Saporta (born 1979), lead singer of Midtown (band) and lead singer and primary creative force behind the band Cobra Starship.Lustig, Jay. "Cobra Starship flies with 'Snakes on a Plane'.", The Star-Ledger, December 15, 2006. "With his new band, Cobra Starship, former Springfield resident Gabe Saporta was able to get one of his songs accepted for the soundtrack of the movie Snakes on a Plane." * Joe Schaffernoth (born 1937), pitcher who played for the Chicago Cubs and Cleveland Indians.Prell, Edward. "Banks' 2 Run Pinch Hit in 8th Beats Indians, 4-2", Chicago Tribune, March 25, 1959. Accessed February 6, 2011. "The run of the mine phenom is Joe Schaffernoth, 21, ... from Springfield, NJ." * Kevin Scholla (born c. 1974), newscaster on KYW (AM) in Philadelphia, and former member of the Springfield Republican Municipal Committee.Jackson, Herb; Stile, Charles; and Pillets, Jeff. "SCHUNDLER WINS; CONSERVATIVE JERSEY CITY MAYOR STUNS FRANKS.", The Record (Bergen County), June 27, 2001. "'Bob Franks got sucked into this race without having any kind of a message,' said Kevin Scholla, a 27-year-old Republican committeeman from Springfield. 'He appears to be simply an opportunist.'" * Zygi Wilf (born 1950), owner of the Minnesota Vikings."At Home With Zygi Wilf", WCCO-TV, November 21, 2005. Accessed May 2, 2007. "'It's probably like the quarterback who has to run all the plays,' he says, steering his car into the cul-de-sac where his large French Chateau-style house sits in Springfield, a community that is made up largely of Jewish and Italian families." * James Yee (born c. 1968), former United States Army chaplain with the rank of captain. He is best known for being subject to an intense investigation by the United States, but all charges were later dropped.Rivera, Ray. "A Rising Star", The Seattle Times, January 9, 2005. Accessed April 7, 2008. "Jimmy, as his parents called him, grew up Lutheran in the small New Jersey town of Springfield." References External links *Official Township Website *Springfield Public Schools * *Data for the Springfield Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics *Evangel Baptist Church of Springfield, NJ Category:Established in 1798 Category:Townships in Union County, New Jersey